


Ambush

by neitherbluenorgreen



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3477305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neitherbluenorgreen/pseuds/neitherbluenorgreen





	Ambush

Kára fastened the brooch to her cape and checked the lacing on her boots. She grabbed her spear and raised her chin, standing to attention. To her left and right her sisters-in-battle did the same. Odin walked along their line, and every Valkyrie he passed fell in line behind him and the others. They walked in single file until they passed the golden portal and then paired up.

Kára found herself next to a Valkyrie she didn’t know, yet she felt something familiar about the stranger. Out of the corner of her eye she inspected the other. She wore the same gear as her sisters and had chosen a spear as weapon just as Kára had. Her hair was long and black, shining like a dark pond that reflected the moonlight. Her skin was milky pale, almost too white. Her eyes were of a deep green colour and she had golden and green fittings on her breastplate. Something tugged on Kára’s memory, but she couldn’t place this feeling of knowing the other.

They arrived at Bifrost’s end, were Heimdall had already opened the Way. Today was only supposed to be a cordial visit, but their leader, a strong Valkyrie named Gudr seemed on edge and Kára had learned to read her. There was a possibility for a fight.

Travelling the Way always was a bit disorienting, but this time Kára was hit by a wave of dizziness and nausea. She stumbled a few paces and used her spear to gain balance. A quick look about showed her that their group was too far apart, only the black-haired stranger was close to her. Normally the Ways would transport them in the formation they had been in when they entered, but something had parted them. The sky above them was of a dark purple colour and dark grey clouds loomed around them. Dark shapes like trees loomed around them, but they were on an empty field, made up of trampled grass and mud. It seemed that the both of them were nearest to the edge of the field and thus furthest from Odin.

“It’s a trap,” the stranger hissed at Kára and they moved to stand back to back. They could see the other Valkyries doing the same, moving efficiently and in silence. For a few moments everything was eerily calm until the ground began shaking, as if mighty footsteps were coming near.

They heard Odin call out, loud and clear even though he was at the other end of the field.

“This is not what we came here for. We were invited in peace,” he cried and his ravens echoed his words with their throaty croaks.

For a moment there was no answer, until a red light exploded in the middle of the field, scattering the Valkyries close to it.

“You brought an honour guard of armed wenches. Looks like you are ready to fight, Allfather,” thundered a voice and the read cloud whirled until a massive figure stepped out of it.

“It was part of our agreement,” Odin answered, sounding calm.

“Ah, it was, yes it was. But I still choose to take offence!”

With these words, more red clouds appeared all over the field, smaller but each transporting another big figure. With a mighty roar the newcomers attacked, meeting the Valkyries who were ready to respond.

After a few seconds it was clear that Odin’s party was outnumbered, but that didn’t mean they were inferior. Each of them battle-hardend and trained, they fought back the first onslaught with easy.

Kára felt the calm of battle take over. She moved with ease and grace, feeling an immediate rapport with her partner. As if they had been fighting together for years, they guarded each other, sensing each movement and tricking their foes. Wave after wave of the creatures attacked, but their strength didn’t waver. The sheer mass of enemies forced them back first towards the trees, then under them, but neither of them suffered a scratch. Their arms didn’t tire and their legs didn’t give in, their backs still strong after hours of fighting.

Finally it seemed that there were no attackers left and they checked each other for wounds, finding nothing. When the stranger, who wasn’t a stranger any more, placed her hands on Kára’s face to clear it of mud, it hit her light lightning.

“You’re Loki,” she realized, her voice breathless. “You used your illusions to pose as one of us!”

Loki giggled and placed a hand on her hip. “I make a mighty fine Valkyrie, don’t you think?” she teased and giggled some more.

“I find pleasure in this form and when my father decided to take only your kinds, I decided to join nevertheless.”

Kára shook her head, deciding to not engage in further banter with the mischievous one. “My Lord… my Lady, we better leave here, ere the foe comes back.”

Loki nodded and tossed her hair back. They picked their way among the fallen creatures and the strange black trees, but when they reached the battle field all they saw were the last flashes of light showing the departure of Odin and the Valkyries. Kára instinctively started to run behind them, but Loki threw herself upon her, pinning her to the ground.

“Shush, silent!” she hissed and when she released Kára, it became obvious why: red clouds began to appear again and creatures stepped out. It seemed they were there to collect their dead. Loki heaved Kára up and together they ran back deeper into the cover of the trees.

They made their way past the fallen creatures and deeper into this strange forest. Flickering gold and green lights showed that Loki was using her magic to hide their passing, covering their tracks. Soon the last dead were out of sight, but Loki urged her on, deeper into hiding.

Finally they stumbled onto a hollow and crawled into it. With a flick of her wrist, Loki created a kind of curtain to hide them better. They spread their capes onto the floor and removed their metal armour. Then they lay down, preparing for a night in this strange and dark realm.

“We should hear them coming, but I don’t think they’ll will go looking this far,” Loki whispered, her lips close to Kára’s ear.

“Thank you for keeping me from stumbling into the midst of the enemy,” Kára replied, reaching for Loki’s wrist to seal her words. Loki caught her hand in hers and caressed it.

“No need to thank me, little one. You fought bravely and I can’t let my father lose a Valkyrie like you,” she said and chuckled lightly. Kára moved to draw her hand back, but Loki held onto it, drawing invisible patterns on her palm.

“How long do you think we will have to hide here?” Kára asked nervously and felt Loki shift beside her.

“I suppose we will spent the night here. I hope you’re warm enough?”

Kára nodded, but a slight shiver betrayed her lie.

“Oh, don’t lie to the god… or rather goddess of lies,” Loki murmured, and drew Kára closer. “Come here, little one.”

Loki moved a bit and wrapped her arms around the Valkyrie. Their limbs entangled and after a bit of shifting around, they both lay on Kára’s cape, covered by the one Loki had worn.

“Isn’t this better?” the goddess’ voice whispered sweetly in Kára’s ear and a shiver very different from the one before ran down her spine.

“Better,” Kára sighed and closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of Loki’s breasts pressing against her back, with her arms encircling her. Seconds later her eyes snapped open again, surprised at the feeling of Loki’s hot mouth pressing kisses to her neck.

“Loki,” she whispered and the goddess behind her chuckled.

“Do you know a better way to keep warm?”

Kára took a deep breath and then turned around to face Loki. For a moment they just looked at each other, until Kára raised her hand to softly cup the other’s cheek. Loki grinned and drew her into a kiss. The goddess tasted like nothing Kára knew. Sweet and tangy at the same time, like honey from chestnut trees. Loki pulled her closer, moving her leg over Kára’s and digging a hand into her hair.

“This is better,” the goddess whispered and they both giggled. They pressed against each other and kissed again, longer and hungrier. Soon kissing wasn’t enough any more and they tore at each other’s clothes, undoing knots and pulling away fabric, exposing skin to the cold air and covering it in kisses and bites until they each felt flushed as if with fever. Kára cried out softly when Loki’s fingers found her folds, gently stroking and teasing. Loki sealed her lips with another kiss and brushed her fingertip over the sensitive numb of Kára’s clitoris, making her buck her hips. The Valkyrie broke their kiss and pushed the goddess off her, so they lay next to each other. Loki raised an eyebrow and Kára answered her unspoken question by pressing her lips to Loki’s and gently taking her hand, moving it back were it had been. She broke their kiss for a moment to whisper: “I need to touch you, too.” Then she let her hand glide over Loki’s arm, caressing her breast and teasing her nipple. Loki grinned wickedly and began to move her fingers again between Kára’s legs. Kára began mimicking Loki’s movements between the goddess’ folds. They moved against each other, stealing kisses and teasing each other, each trying to make the other lose concentration. Loki seemed to be far more experienced and deftly played Kára’s reactions against her. More than once the Valkyrie lost track of what she was doing as the pleasure clouded her mind. Each time she caught herself and punished the goddess by tugging at her nipple or biting her lip.

Finally Loki had enough and pushed Kára onto her back. She peppered the Valkyrie’s skin with little kisses, moving from her face, to her shoulders and to her breasts. She teased her nipples with her tongue and then sucked them into her mouth. When Kára was a helpless mess under her, she moved on, over her belly, down between her legs. Her tongue pushed between her folds and made Kára scream the goddess’ name out. Loki sucked at her clitoris and chuckled against her wetness, pleased by the other’s reaction. She didn’t keep a steady rhythm, but alternated between sucking and licking, from time to time adding a finger to tease, or push inside. Kára felt as if she was about to lose her mind, pushing against Loki’s face and entangling her hands in the long black hair. But every time she felt close to her peak, the trickster pulled back or moved her attention to another spot.

“Please,” whimpered Kára when she felt she couldn’t take it any more. “Please.”

“Hmm, what?” murmured Loki after a moment of ignoring her.

“Please let me come,” Kára groaned as Loki again pulled out her finger, that had been teasing exactly the right spot.

“Oh, you beg me?” the goddess gloated.

“Yes, yes I do, just…”

“Yes?”

“Please, I beg you…”

“Mhhh…”

“O goddess, please!”

Loki chuckled again and then moved two of her slender fingers into Kára’s cunt, while flickering her tongue over her clitoris. Kára bucked and moaned.

“I grant you release, little one,” Loki growled against her and finally Kára’s orgasm hit her like a wave. Her back arched off the ground and she cried out. The goddess didn’t stop her administrations until Kára fell back.

Slowly Loki crawled up, leaving a trail of kisses on Kára’s skin. She kissed her deeply and Kára wrapped her arms around the other one.

“Let me return the favour,” Kára whispered hoarsely but Loki shook her head.

“I have another plan, if you don’t mind. While I really like this form and have discovered the pleasure it grants, I want you to know me in my other form…” she left her words hanging in the air, looking at Kára inquiringly. As Kára understood her meaning she nodded.

“Please, my.. Lord,” she whispered and Loki grinned broadly. Her body shimmered and after a few seconds, the god leaned over the Valkyrie, still sporting the same grin. Kára marvelled how the female grace and loveliness had not vanished, but turned into a from just as elegant and beautiful. He kisses her deeply and she could still taste herself on his tongue. She ran her hands over his chest, giggling at the firmness, were just seconds before soft breast had been. Further down she found him ready and hard. Her fingers closed around him and he groaned.

She gently placed him at her entrance and he slowly pushed inside her, resting for a moment. She moaned at the exquisite ache of the intrusion and rolled her hips. He kissed her again and slowly began moving, as if he was testing his new form.

She wrapped her arms and legs around him, digging her fingers into his back.

“Harder, please,” she whispered and he growled, picking up speed. Her breath began to speed up again, as she bucked her hips into him, urging him on. Without pausing he grabbed her arms and pinned them over her head, holding her in place with just one hand. The other hand moved down between them and flickered over her clit. She bucked again and moaned his name.

“Yes, my little one, pray to your god,” he growled and increased the force of his trusts. She clenched her muscles around him and he groaned deeply. She repeated it and he hissed her name between his teeth. He caressed her clit again and her quivering told him that she was close again.

“Come for me, little one, scream my name,” he demanded and pressed down. Her orgasm shook her and she chanted his name, her muscles squeezing him again, harder, uncontrollably. His breath caught in his throat and with a groan he came, too. He slid off her, pulled her to his chest and wrapped them in the cape again.

“Sleep little one. You’ll need your strength before morning,” he murmured, his own voice already sleepy.

“Do you plan on leaving before dawn?” she asked and he chuckled. “Not at all.”


End file.
